Connections
by SesshyGal
Summary: Kagome meet a demoness and made a connection with the dying demon. Soon after, everyones faveriote domon lord, Sesshomaru desides to join the group. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

Connections

_Chapter 1_

One stormy night a shadow demon and a human priestess came together, by a sheer moment of fait on the banks of a large river.

"Human, I need you to become part of me or I will die this very night." The demon said, the young human women watched the demon. Then the demon fell to its knees in pain.

"I will." The women said. "What is your name?"

"Siya. You must drink my blood then I have to drink yours." Siya said.

"Alright." The women said as she knelt at the demon's side.

Siya ran her clawed index finger along her palm to draw her blood. Then put it to the human women's lips. She drank the demoness' blood. The demon grabbed the human's wrist and cut the skin of her palm. The demon brag the women's palm to her lips and drank.

"It is done, and now I serve you till the day I die." The demon said, after her body had changed. Her now golden eyes looked up to the human women.

Hey guys, Kaylyn here!

In this story, Siya is me;

I wanted to make it so I was

in the story to push things along.

Siya is seventeen in human years.

Enjoy

~~~ (Siya's view)

I jumped from tree to tree, following Kagome and her little group. Because Kagome and I are of one mind if she died so did I. Her dark black hair came that came to the center of her back and brown eyes. My black locks came to my knees and golden eyes.

Our attires are opposite of each other: she wears a white shirt with a short green shirt but I on the other hand I was wearing a black kimono with red designs that came to just four inches under my knees. Two swords at my hips but she had a bow and arrow slung a crossed her back.

The half-demon in red was yelling at her and then to my surprise, his right hand rose and hit her right cheek. I ran forward and rammed my knee into his stomach. Then knelt at her side for a moment, before leaving.

~~~ (Kagome's view)

I stood back up and looked at my friend, who was kneeing clutching him stomach. Siya is so protective of me, it is almost scary. We camped in the nearby clearing, I walked out of camp to a hot spring that was nearby. She was already in the water, with a smile on her face.

"Why did you attack Inuyasha today?" I asked irritated with the shadow demon before me. "Siya?"

"He yelled at you and then hit you. What did you expect? And why didn't you sit him to hell and back? You may not care if he hits you but I will not allow it, I swore to protect you the day we became part of each other." She snapped back.

I removed my clothing and joined her. A sigh escaped her lips and I laughed. She looked at me and smiled. We were best friends and were closer then sisters.

"This is nice, I wish we could do this more often." I said and she nodded her head in agreement.

Then she growled. "The slayer approaches, I must go." She got out and grabbed her kimono. Then ran, soon Sango joined me in the spring.

"I wonder who hurt Inuyasha today. Must be a coward for running off like they did." I heard Siya growl and so did Sango.

"Sango there is someone you need to meet." Siya walked out and stood close to my side, fully dressed. "This is Siya, she is part of me."

Sango's eyes widened, and Siya laughed. "Do not fear slayer, no harm will come to you, I like you from what I have seen." She said, smiling.

"So you have been following behind us?" Siya gave her a simple nod of her head. "Do you want to join us?"

She smiled and nodded her head. Then removed her kimono and stepped in. She sighed again, Siya loves to bath it is her favorite thing.

"So, Kagome, when can I join your group exactly?" Siya asked, her gold eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Tonight if you like." I replied. She clapped her hands together with delighted smile on her face. Her forehead bore a light blue crescent moon and dark blue magnesium strips on her cheeks. (Like Sesshomaru's demon markings)

"If that ranched half-breed tries to order me around it will be his end. I will not hold back." Siya said. (I don't like to be bossed around and I hate Inuyasha not because of what he is but who, just had to clear that up)

Both Sango and I were staring at her before laughing, Siya joined in.

"I'm liking you better and better Siya." Sango said.

"So tell me the names the names of the people in the group." Siya said.

"Gladly." I replied. "The half-breed, don't call him that ever, is called Inuyasha. Then there is Kilala who you have met. Shippo has the fluffy orange tail, and Miroku wears a purple rob. He's a lecture so don't take your eyes off of him."

She laughed, the sound was like bells that are rang on your wedding day. "Alright this is easy." She grabbed my hair soap and body wash. Then scrubbed her skin clean of all dirt, not like she ever had much on her. "Sango would you help me clean my hair?"

"Of course." She said going to ad the demon. Sango rubbed the soap into Siya's hair, then Siya rinsed it out. Then Sango rubbed the conditioner in and Siya did the same as she had done with the shampoo.

We all got out and walked back to camp. This would be fun, time to tell Inuyasha know we have a new comrade. Oh, great!


	2. Chapter 2

_Inuyasha's misfortune_

I walked behind Kagome, who seemed a little scared. If he tries anything, I'm going to kill him. We walked into Kagome's camp and sat down. I made sure I could be up and defend Kagome. There was a foot between Kagome and myself.

"Who is she?" The half-demon exclaimed as he drew his sword.

"Kagome put your dog on his leash before I have to kill him." I stated coolly.

"Inuyasha this is Siya she is a good friend." Kagome told him, his sword returned to its sheath at his hip. He raised his hand up and I shot forward. Within moments his wrist was in my right hand pinned to his back.

"If you touch her Inuyasha, I will end you." I said, releasing his wrist and going to stand beside Kagome. I picked her up and went to sit beside Sango. I growled at Inuyasha to back up my threat and hoped he got the message: touch her and you die.

A little fox demon cube with an orange fluffy tail, I believed his name was Shippo. He flew into Kagome's arms and she hugged him. I smiled at the little fluff ball in my priestess arms.

"Mother, who is she?" He asked as curious green eyes moved to my face. Then they went back to Kagome.

"My name is Siya and I'm a good friend of your mother. You don't have to fear asking me a question, Shippo so don't forget that." I answered as I patted his head in a affectionate way.

He smiled and I returned it. I felt a motherly love towards him because of my connection to Kagome. Then we were joined by the monk, Miroku, and the two tailed cat, Kilala. I petted the two tailed cat with an eye on the monk. I don't know why but when I turned, due to the connection, I took the traits of a dog demon so I should hate cats right? I laughed mentally and turned my attention back to the people around me.

"Hello, I'm Siya, it is a pleasure to meet you Miroku and Kilala." I said in a cheerful tone, I heard Inuyasha walk towards us. "Don't even think about it Inuyasha."

He instantly jumped in a tree and soaked. He smelled like bones and graveyard soil so even if I hadn't seen them together I would have known. The last time he saw Kikio (is that how you spell it?) he promised her he'd kill Kagome so the clay pot could get her soul back. It made me feel sick to watch them so you plot against a pack member, despicable.

Kagome walked over to her bag with me on her heels and got out the strange food that she always had. She boiled water as she asked if I wanted any, I declined in a respectful manner. I watched her closely along with Inuyasha. I, unlike half-demons and humans, I didn't need much food.

"Kagome." I said after she yawned and leaned on my shoulder. "You need to rest, I'll keep watch, till further notice."

I watched then lay down to sleep for the night. I stayed very close to Kagome and made sure I could see Inuyasha. I watched all night. The atmosphere was so thick I could have cut it with a knife. In the morning, I stood up and looked around deciding to wake everyone up. So I knelt by Kagome and shook her lightly.

"Time to get up." She sat up with a sleeping Shippo in her arms. "Wake him." I then walked to Sango and Miroku, and shook them. "Time to get up you two. Inuyasha up now!" I dashed back to Kagome's side as he jumped out of the tree.

They set out to make breakfast, this time she didn't offer me any, I was glad she'd listened. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and grabbed her. I growled at him as a warning to back of off her. When he didn't I was irritated.

I decided to end this before she got hurt. I pinched the half-breed and picked her up to go sit near the enjoyable part of the group. I was livid, how far does he think he can push me before I snap his neck. If he didn't stop attacking what was mine, I would kill him.

"Sango, the monk is inching towards you, so watchem." I warned with a playful tone, before I turned to Kagome. "Can't let you out of my sight."

"Why? It is not my fault he is trying to hurt me." Kagome replied angrily.

"If I leave you alone, he'll hurt you and you know what that means." I said. "Get away now! Kagome are you ready to go?"

"When ever you are Siya. Guys you ready to go?" She answered and with their nods, she stood. "Then lets get moving."

I stood and put Kagome on Kilala, then started walking. This was one of my worst mistakes, leaving Inuyasha to walk behind me. It was uneventful walk so far. Then a bloody wound opened in my stomach, I turned to Kagome. She laid on the ground with the same wound as me. I was truly glade no one noticed I was bleeding too. I looked to Inuyasha with his blood covered claws. I howled in anger and pain as my eyes turned red.

Sango's view

(if you like Inuyasha's character don't read past this part)

Inuyasha ran at Siya, who was in her true form, a giant caramel colored dog. Her eyes red as blood. She sank her teeth into his arm and drew him into her mouth. I heard the sound of breaking bones, the smell of blood, and Inuyasha's screams but they soon ended.

She turned back to her humanoid form. She looked like she was going to throw up. She scowled at what I didn't know. I looked at Kagome to find that her wound was closed and sighed in relief.

~~~Siya's view.

I felt sick; I couldn't believe I had eaten Inuyasha. I looked at Kagome, her wound was healed but she was still unresponsive at the moment.

"Did you have to kill him?" Sango said. I looked at her and shrugged.

"He hurt Kagome so yes he had to die." I told her with a scowl.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two minds, one body~ unknown power_

It has been a week since I had killed Inuyasha and the after taste was still on my tough no matter what I did the flavor would not go away. I cursed under my breath; I need to control my temper. These were the thoughts running threw my head as I watched my pack waiting for them to wake up. But today was different, the sky was black with purple thunder clouds. I woke the other two girls in my little group to go see what was going on.

We went towards the nearby clearing and found the half-demon known as Naraku. If there was someone I hated more than Inuyasha it was this guy. I stepped in front of Kagome without thinking about it and growled at the approaching threat. He was a most dreaded creature and I would take great joy in killing him, riding the world of the pest.

He sent black tentacle like things that were sharp and heading straight for me. A shield formed around Kagome and myself, I hadn't known Kagome could make barriers. I felt a painful pull that brought Kagome's body into my own, there was so much pain. Growls and screams were heard as the light around us brightened.

~~~ Sango's view

Siya and Kagome were surrounded by a blue light. I had to cover my ears as I heard them scream and growl as if in more pain then they have ever felt. When the light disappeared, there stood a being with long black hair. Her form was slender; she wore a black kimono with a red design on it. Her eyes were different colors; one brown the other gold. There was two swords at her hips and a bow slung over her shoulder.

Hey guys it may get a little confusing here

(Siya and Kagome's view)

We were panting hard and drew our swords. Then shot forward at Naraku's body, our swords charged with both demonic and holy auras. We put the twin blades threw the half breed's ribs and jumped out of his reach. He staggered for a moment but didn't fall over.

"Who are you?" Naraku said.

"We are Kagome and Siya, we are one of the same." We said. "Repair to die."

We charged at him and putting the swords threw his stomach. We screamed in pain as his theatricals went through our shoulder and stomach. We growled but before we could do anything, he disappeared, we put the swords back into their sheaths.

'What's going on Siya?' Kagome said.

'I'm not sure but it is cool, we are of one body and mind.' Siya replied.

'How do I get out of your head Siya? This place is quite scary and I don't want to know any more about the past that you don't want me to know about.' She said.

'Heal our wounds; we are testing out this new power and body.' I told her, she wined at the command but complied. We felt her powers spark and the pain disappeared. We ran at Siya's best speed to find out we were faster. A hoard of demons came at us and we killed them with little exhort. A smirk came to our face and we laughed. This was great but how do we go back. We walked back to Sango.

"Are you two okay?" She asked.

"We are fine, were you hurt?" We said. "Don't tell anyone." She shook her head no so we sat under a tree, our legs crossed.

'What are you doing?' Kagome hissed.

'Meditating, now quite you.' Siya said in a calm tone. 'I am finding out how to get back to normal so we'll know the next time we use this form.'

'Oh, okay, I will keep quite.' Kagome replied. After about an hour we felt a pulling sensation but it wasn't as painful as before. We were going back to normal.

I hope that wasn't too confusing

(Siya's view)

I opened my eyes and Kagome was in my lap, sound asleep. I smiled down at the little human women in my arms. I guess we have to feel threatened to combine like that again. We are very powerful in that form and if she was trained properly we'd be more so. She turned into my chest and smiled, I must be very conferrable. Sango came to sit in front of where I sat, now was the hard part, how do I explain it to Sango without giving us away?

"Are you two okay and what happened before when you two were fighting Naraku?" Sango asked quickly.

"We are fine, Sango and be quite she is sleeping. All I know is that we became of one body, I don't know any more than that." I said, looking back to the sleeping girl in my lap. Soon we were joined by the other as I pasted out myself. It took so much of my energy when we became like that so there was one down side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Allies and Poison**

We were still in the same clearing where we'd fought against Naraku. Kagome and I would sneak away to get in some much needed combat training, separate and together. I had a second motive for staying in one place so long and that was to wait for Sesshomaru to show up. I smiled as his presents got closer to us.

He walked into the clearing at mid-day and my smile grew in excitement. He looked around and then walked up to Kagome. I walked over to stand by the girl to make sure that she wouldn't say anything that would get her into trouble. I looked over at the small priestess and gave her a beautiful smile that made man or beast into putty in my hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome. How may I help you this after noun?" I asked.

"I'd like to aid you in your quest to destroy Naraku." He stated, I nodded my head to tell him that his notion was accepted. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"I ate him." I said, he's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "He attacked a member of my pack." I explained with a shrug of my shoulder as if that was a natural thing.

He recomposed himself and nodded. It was an instinct to protect your pack and he knew it. I was one of his kind and the same type so it was an understanding that I would react like that. I smiled at him and looked at the others. They had no sign of fear and none showed sadness about the dog's death.

"Make your lunch, we are leaving soon." I said and he looked at me. "I'm leader of this pack; you'll respect me and my pack members. If you do not I'll make you regret it, I will turn on you if you hurt any of them."

He nodded and I walked towards the group. I felt something coming towards us. I growled and pushed Kagome to Sesshomaru. At this point my golden eyes had tints of red in them with a dangerous smile that the devil would wear after a death of a sinner.

"Get her out of here, now!" I ordered him and was glad he didn't argue with me. "If she gets hurt I'll know and you will pay if she does."

He ran off with Kagome in his arms as I looked at the five people still in the clearing before Kilala transformed. "You four get on her and get out of here, now." I said, they were going to protest but I growled. They understood and got on the two tailed fire cat, then they were gone. I needed to kill something and this happens, luck was on my side today.

A group of demons surrounded me as I drew my swords. One came forward and I sliced open its head. One sliced open my back so I turned and struck it down. I heard a scream from the distance and knew she was feeling my pain.

Two more came at me; they were met by steel, leaving them lifeless on the ground. Another one stepped forward to meet the same fate. An hour later it was over, I walked into my camp. Sesshomaru and Kagome were there, Kagome's wounds were treated. Then I fell forward.

~Sesshomaru's view~

I stepped forward and caught the demoness before she hit the ground. She had the same wounds as Kagome. I went to treat her injuries as well. These two were linked by a blood connection as I watched as the demoness wounds closed and Kagome's did the same. There was no question they were powerful.

In the morning, the demoness was the first to get up. She looked at Kagome then herself, when her eyes came to me as a smile came to her face.

"What is your name?" I asked, she moved to sit beside me, a growl excepted her lips.

"Siya." She said and her smile grew exposing her clenched teeth. "So you know our secret." Her eyes went to Kagome.

"Yes, you two are a part of each other." I replied. She stood and looked at me, her face serious and her smile gone.

"Don't tell anyone and don't let Kagome know that you know." She said, I nodded, which earned me a smile. She growled again as she dent down putting her hands on her knees.

She went back to where Kagome was and lay back down, soon after she fell to sleep. There was something wrong with both girls' scents. It was the smell of a strong poison meant to kill demons of high rank.

"Jaken get the antidote from the west." I commanded him. I heard Siya growl and Kagome moan to express their pain.

If Siya can't hold on, they would both die. It would take four days for Jaken to return. They have to hold out till then. I grabbed a blanket and put it over them. Siya whimpered and Kagome moaned in pain. Hours later, Kagome screamed out and Siya sat up. Her teeth were grinding together as she knelt at Kagome's side.

"I'm sorry, friend, I did this to us. Now you are suffering for my mistake, I should have expected it." She looked down at her fisted hands that rested in her lap.

Kagome placed a hand over one of Siya's and said, "Siya it is not your fault, you can't stop yourself from getting hurt."

"Kagome you must sleep." She ordered sharply. Then she started to hum to the human priestess. Soon Kagome had returned to her slumber.

"Siya you must rest as well, if you die so dose she." I stated and she did, to my surprise.

They both would make a sound to voice their pain. Siya would whimper or growl and Kagome wound moan or groan. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala joined us after three days. Their eyes went to the two girls lying down with worried expressions on their faces.

"Are they okay?" Sango asked looking at me.

"They were poisoned, Siya didn't notice one had passed her till she heard Kagome scream." I said. "There was poison on the demon's weapons. Jaken is getting the antidote as we speak."

They nodded and sat down near them. They were very worried, never before had I seen humans this protective of anything but their own positions. But here they are more worried than any pack members I had ever seen about their leaders' safety.

"That toad better hurry up because if they die so dose he." Sango said with a growl influenced her voice.

Kagome once more screamed and Siya was next to her, trying to hide her own pain. She growled after Kagome screamed again. Siya was panting, sweat covered her skin. Kagome on the other hand had taken a green tint and was also covered in sweat, I was getting worried.

"Siya, please, rest or you're going to kill yourself." Sango said in a pleading voice, Siya sighed in defeat before lying back down.

~Siya's view~

Pain spread threw my limbs as I lay back down beside Kagome. The poison was overwhelming to me and was slowly ate at my body. I growled in pain and heard Kagome whimpered.

"Where is that toad? They can't hold on too much longer. I'm surprised Kagome is still alive." Came Sango's worried voice.

"Jaken left about four days ago he should be back by now." Sesshomaru said. I heard the patter of the toad's feet as he neared.

"The toad has returned." I said in a weak voice that surprised me and I hated it. I heard the rustle of leaves. I listened as Sango, Miroku and Shippo yelled at poor Jaken. I felt someone lift my head of the ground and forcing me to drink a vile liquid. I fell to sleep without feeling pain from the poison for the first time in days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What now?**

I sat up and looked around at my pack. Sesshomaru was awake and watching me as I slowly woke up. I looked at Kagome, who was now the picture of health, with a smile on my face. I rolled over to a sitting position looking fully at the demon lord who was currently doing my job.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for taking care of us. You may rest now, I'll take over." I said, jumping up to sit in the branches above Kagome's head. I signed as I watched my pack, I missed the peace.

"You two should be careful, if you want to keep your secret. I'll do you a favor, when you're fighting, I'll protect Kagome." Sesshomaru said from his position on the ground opposite of Kagome.

"I would be quite thankful for the help and it wound put my mind at rest, so yes please." I said, leaning back against the tree. I watched for the rest of the night, listening to my belly grumble, till the first rays of sun peaked threw the clouds. I jumped down deciding that we had better leave soon as humanly possible. "Get up guys and eat. By the way who is the kid?"" I pointed to a little girl.

The girl ran over to me and exclaimed, "I'm Rin and who are you?"

"Ohh, so cute. I'm Siya and it is a pleasure to meet you, Rin." I replied and she jumped into my arms. "You are so cute little girl."

"Jaken came and got an antidote to give to you. When he did, I tagged along." I looked around to find Jaken who looked scared.

"Take it easy Jaken; no one here is going to hurt you. I'd like to thank you for getting the antidote for Kagome and myself." I said with a bow of my head. I looked to Sango who looked relived to see that we were alright.

"Siya, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked, standing on my right side. "Siya should we be moving?"

"Of course we should but Sango, Miroku, Rin and yourself need to eat." I growled back. "Just because I don't eat much doesn't mean I'll neglect my group members. Now eat, we'll be leaving as soon as you four are feed."

I jumped into a tree to meditate; this is how I normally recuperate after a good beating. 'I'll have to eat sometime today, maybe when they have lunch.' I sighed before looking down at my pack. Just like a dog demon, I was very protective of my pack. As an alpha female I had responsibilities. To make sure my pack members were all are in good health and they were well cared for. It may seem hard but it was a little too easy.

I jumped down when I saw they were done with breakfast. I walked over to Kagome and lifted her on to my back. Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala stood beside me.

"Let's get moving; Shippo your with me and Sango, Miroku your on Kilala. Sesshomaru you are beside me so try to keep up, alright?" I said with a beautiful smile on my face.

"Alright then we are going to my lands to rest, you need it." Sesshomaru said, I only nodded and turned in the right direction. I ran towards the western manor, I'd been there before, a while back. WE were there within five hours since I refused the idea of stopping till we got there. All of the others were asleep except Sesshomaru, Kilala and I. I went inside and Sesshomaru showed me to the guest room that would be my room till we left. Kagome, Shippo and I would be sharing a room. Sango and Kilala were sharing a room while Miroku got his own room.

I went to the kitchen after putting a barrier around Kagome. I walked in with a calm expression that wouldn't give them the wrong idea. I looked around to find someone to help me to get something to eat. An old woman walked up to me with a smile.

"I need something to eat, could you please help me. Oh, I'm Siya, nice to meet you." I said trying to fix my slip up.

"Of course, dear." She said, grabbing a plate and putting some food on it. Then lead me to a table and put it down, then left. I sat down and eat to food. As soon as I was done, I went back up stairs to Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What Doesn't Kill you makes you Stronger

I watched as Kagome practiced dodging attacks. This had been a normal since we'd gotten here. She needed to be better repaired to fight. Sango went for a blow to Kagome's head with the wooden sword. That was normal, what wasn't was the strong barrier around her that appeared out of nowhere.

This barrier didn't belong to a human priestess, only a demonic one. Sango jumped back from our friend so I jumped down to Kagome's side. I looked her over, she was in perfect condition and nothing about her was different. Wait, the part of me that is in her, that's what is up.

"Kagome everything is fine, no one here is going to hurt you." I said in a calm tone. "It is going to be fine." It almost worked to bring her back to her senses.

But Sesshomaru came towards us and a blazing white light went at the demon lord. I ran forward and put myself between them. I growled as the energy hit my body but left no injuries. I took a step back towards Sesshomaru. I glanced back at the demon lord with a sigh of relief. Kagome would never forgive herself if she killed him.

I growled at Kagome, hoping that it would bring her back, no such luck. She ran up to me and met my challenge, again, not her normal behavior. She punched me in the right eye before going after Sesshomaru, I grabbed her wrist and with a quick punch to the head to put her in a forced sleep.

Is what they said true, that this is truly my downfall? I choose her on purpose, not just on the fly. Kagome is my sister and the only person, I know, with such a beautiful heart. 'How much power is in this small slip of a girl?'

I looked down at her as she laid in my arms. I growled without thinking about it before going back to our room. On the way back, I ran into a handsome young man.

"Do you need any help mame? Oh, I'm Koga by the way if you wanted to know." He said.

"Sure why not? I'm Siya, nice to meet you." I said, as he grabbed Kagome out of my arms.

"I'm one of Lord Sesshomaru's generals." He said as we continued to my room. I smiled at him. "So you're the shadow demon that went against the rules. He made you seem very scary, I wonder why?" He mused aloud, I couldn't help but laugh at the other demon.

"I guess so but don't tell Kagome about me breaking the rules." I replied, as we reached our room. I held my arms out for Kagome and he handed her to me. "I will see you around, Koga."

**There is going to be a sequel to this story  
that will explain this to you, guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Generals and Some Fun

I stood by Sesshomaru as he, Koga and the other three generals talked. I sighed at the man before me, he wasn't using the thing we call a brain. I didn't notice everyone was looking at me.

"Do you have a better idea, girl?" The general growled.

"In fact, I do. Surround them with four groups. One in front, two others on the side hidden by trees and one will get behind him after he gets into the clearing. Then when Sesshomaru gives the word all four units move in. it will be a quick kill and our side will lose less solders." I said smugly.

"It makes more sense than his plan." Koga said, his eyes going to the general who I was sure was stupid.

"I'd have to agree with Koga, his plan means we lose more but this idea you have means we'd lose less." Another general said. The remaining one agreed but the fourth was anger due to being shown up be a girl.

"Then it's decided, Siya put it into action." Sesshomaru said walking out of the room, the idiot general left soon after, most likely to sulk because his pride had been damaged. I was left with three generals and I. they turned to me with curious looks.

I pointed to Koga with a beautiful smile on my face. "You'll be leading the behind group." I looked at the other two. "You two will be leading the units to the side." I looked up and decided that I would lead the final one. "And I'll be leading the one in front of the castle. Now split up the troops into your units then report the units to Lord Sesshomaru. My unit will be made up of the once you three do not choose."

I then went to see if I was in trouble for talking out. I walked into Sesshomaru's office, a very simple room with books on every wall. There was a wooden desk in the center which Sesshomaru behind it. He looked up at me before gesturing for me to take a seat.

"Siya, I would like you to be one of my generals. Do you except?" He asked.

"As long as I'm with Kagome, she is my first priority." I said with honesty. "As long as I'm here I'll act as a general."

"Alright then and Kagome is looking for you." He said before said person entered the room. "Speak of her and she appears."

"Siya there you are, I've been looking everywhere." She said, a smile appeared on my face.

"I was helping Sesshomaru with strategy for when Naraku shows up." I said. "And yes, when you talk about Kagome, she will appear."

I laughed and Sesshomaru joined on while Kagome pouted. I truly enjoyed Kagome's company but I have to pick on her sometimes. I truly love my life, but it was soon to come to a close. Please, forgive me Kagome and Sesshomaru help her to get through it.

"Siya you're so mean what did I do to you? You shouldn't give away all of my secrets, you're unfair Siya." She said and I smiled at my favorite sister. "You traitor."

I laughed at her trying to send me on a guilt trip. "Oh my dear sister, I will do what I must to mess with you. It is part of my job to be playful, like an adorable little puppy." I said in amusement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Good-bye Siya?

I stood beside Sesshomaru with Kagome standing on my other side. I growled at Naraku as he appeared before us. I stood at the front in a crotch.

"Hello Sesshomaru, who's the new face?" He said in a calm voice with an evil smile.

I shot forward as I said, "I'm Siya and it's time to pay." I cut into his left arm with my claws. One of his tentacles came at my chest. I jumped back, grabbed my swords from their sheaths and slicing the appendage off.

I jumped at him and punched him in the face. One of his tentacles shot out towards me and went through my stomach. He threw me away from Sesshomaru and I growled at him.

"Siya get back here." I heard Sesshomaru say. I jumped back to Kagome; her hands went to my arm before her powers caressed my skin as a bright white light closed my wounds.

"Siya, are you alright?" She asked with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I said, standing up and looking at Sesshomaru. "Let me beat him up a little before we send in the units."

He nodded and I shot forward to meet the next attack. I landed my claws on his face leaving four claw marks. I growled at him as he lashed at my back. I jumped back at him with my swords in hand. I put one through his belly and the other went through his shoulder. I once more growled as he landed an attack on my arm.

He threw me away from him, I landed flat on the ground. I slowed got back to my feet the sword in my left hand fell to the ground. I ran forward again, if I was going to die, I'll take him with me.

"Siya, you're going to kill yourself, please, stop now." I heard Kagome yell. "Don't throw your life away for my sake."

I punch in the head and kicked him in the stomach. He aimed an attack at my head, so I jumped back.

"Siya get back here now!" Sesshomaru commanded. I ignored him and shot back towards Naraku. I sent another punch to his face but he caught it with his own. I growled and struggled to get away. A tentacle wrapped around my neck in a death trap. I continued to struggle against his hold on me as another wrapped around my arm. I couldn't see anything anymore, I growled at him with hatred but I couldn't do anything.

I'm sorry Kagome and you too Sesshomaru, I've failed you but just maybe, I can make it up to you someday. Naraku threw my body and blood erupted from my mouth. Blood coated the black skin that was of my true self without Kagome. I growled and stood once more to face Naraku. I heard people calling my name as I went for one more go.

I shot forward with my fangs and bit into his neck. I screamed in agony as I ripped the flesh away from his body. I growled as I struggle to stand and glared at the dead body of the half-breed. Something tour threw my chest and I felt to the ground with a loud thud.

I coughed up blood as I tried to keep my eyes open. I wasn't going to scream in pain, I smiled as I lost my touch with the world of the living. I was proud of myself I didn't regret anything from the first moment I breathed for the first time to now. I would leave Kagome in Sesshomaru's hands and I pray he'll help her threw this. I heard Kagome, Koga, Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru yell out my name. I slipped in to the world of darkness for the rest of eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Revenge (Kagome's view)

"Siya! Siya! Please get up, you can't die yet." I yelled. She couldn't be dead; I would have died with her. I looked at Sesshomaru, who looked far more then mad, as Naraku's laughed filled the area and once more he stood in front of us.

"What a shame, she died in vain, she wasn't even fighting the real one only a puppet." Naraku said with another laugh. Tears coursed down my face as a pained cry escaped me.

Sesshomaru gave the order and all four units ran at Naraku. I ran over to her body but Naraku got in my way. Siya gave her life up and she hadn't been fighting the real one. Sesshomaru jumped in front of me with his sword drawn. He cut off Naraku's arm before grabbing me and jumping away.

"If you die then she gave her life for nothing. The only reason you live is because she broke your bond before the fight even began." He said and we looked to where her body lay. "Stay back and I'll get your revenge for your sister."

He went back to his opponent and swung his sword at Naraku's head. I heard Sesshomaru growl before his sword went through Naraku's left shoulder. From what I saw Naraku was covered in his own blood. I looked at Siya's body to find it was gone. I looked around the battlefield to find her. I couldn't see a thing from where I stood. I turned to Sesshomaru with concern. I didn't want to see him get hurt or have to watch him die.

I heard Sesshomaru growl again as a tentacle pierced his shoulder. I wanted to run over to him and do anything I could to help. He jumped back to me and took a moment to recover.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked, moving to stand with his back to me.

"Yes but Siya I can't see her. Someone has moved her body. I told him in a grave tone.

He looked away and a worried look came to his face. He ran back to the battle. Sesshomaru was thrown to the ground and Naraku was going for the killing blow. Twin blades came out of Naraku's chest and a familiar growl was heard. Naraku's carcass fell to the ground and reveals Siya.

"Hands off half-breed, I'm not dead yet and I'm not that easy to kill." She said as she fell to the ground. Sesshomaru ran over and I was soon at her side as well.

Siya was coifing up blood as a puddle formed underneath her. She had a pleased smirk on her face as if she had nothing wrong with her. Her lips moved but no words came out even as her lungs filled with blood she still acted like it was nothing. Tears ran freely from my eyes as the others joined us in a circle around us.

Then something she said that faithful night came back to me. 'human I need you to become a part of me or I will die this very night.'

"Sesshomaru, we have to act fast or she will be gone for good." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Race!  
A Matter of Life or Death

I heard Siya growl low in her chest as she tried to stay with us. I looked at Sesshomaru, who was watching me. I turned back to Siya with a determined look on my face.

"Let's get her inside before she dies." I said, looking into Sesshomaru's eyes. The general that had been in charge of the behind unit came running over. He picked her up and ran to the medical wing.

Sesshomaru picked me up and followed after him. The moment we got to the medical wing; I jumped to Siya's side.

"Hold on Siya!" I said and looked at the healer. "Keep her heart beating while heal her."

A pink light surrounded my hands, forcing my powers to heal her wounds. I grinded my teeth as my power spread across her, now, black skin like the day we meet. As I did this I went through my memories that I had of the shadow demon that lay before me.

How she'd joke with me and I would pout before relying. Bathing in conferrable silence or with laughter high in the air. Or how she'd hold me after Inuyasha's stunts and how she would make a joke making me forget about the newest one. No matter what, when I was with her I was always happy. She was my sister and I won't let her die.

"Siya hold on, please, hold on." I pleaded threw my tears. I watched as all her injuries closed and her black skin was flawless once more.

I grabbed a knife that I had on the table beside me. I cut her palm open, just as she had done that night, bringing it to my lips. Before doing the same with my own so she could drink mine. After that I lay down beside her and hoped that I had acted quick enoph to save her. Sesshomaru stood beside us with a normal look of indifference. I felt my tears run down my cheeks as I laid beside her.

"Kagome why are you crying? I'm going to be fine." Siya said in a strong voice. "I don't think I'm going to die very soon."

"Siya!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her neck. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

"Siya, welcome back and now…" Sesshomaru said and took a breath before continuing. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? THERE ARE MANY PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS." He snapped and Siya visibility flinched.

"I would like it if they were emotionally hurt than dead!" She snapped back. "But yes I do know but I didn't want to see any of you die." Her hands were fisted in the sheets that had been under her hands, her claws ripping them.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga and Kilala ran into the room. All five of them jumped on to the bed with Siya, she laughed, already returning to her lively self.

"Siya, why did you do that? You could and almost did kill yourself." Sango said.

"I would prefer to die then see any of you die." She said unable to look at them as if she hated herself for hurting them the way she did.

"None of us are mad at you, Siya. We understand your reason for what you did." I said putting my hand on her arm.

"Thanks guys, I need to rest far a little while. You guys can manage while I'm sleeping?" Siya asked with a teasing note to her voice.

"Yes, I think we can." We all laughed, before walking out of the room.

~Siya's view~

"Siya." Sesshomaru said stopping in front of the door and turning to me. "You will not, by any circumstances, be up before a week has past. If you try, I'll knock you out and put you back in bed."

"But you'll hurt Kagome in the process.' I reminded the demon lord who stood before me.

"I'll ask her to forgive me for it before hand." He said with a sly smirk on his face. "Now rest Siya." Then left the room, so I lay back and fell into peaceful obligation.

**Hey Guys,**

**There is going to be a follow  
up to this story called "New Events"  
So watch for it.**

**~SesshyGal**


End file.
